The Great Ketchup Catastrophe
by TweetyPie82
Summary: Nick, Nat, and Nichole, Nick's daughter, sit down to watch three movies that each one picked out. Read to find out who picked what, and what Nick's reaction is to Nichole's choice. FINI Please R


No spoilers, pervious stories, or extra bottles of tomato blood required.

Disclaimers: This is a shorter version of what I would place on my longer stories; permission to archive on Mel's FKFanFic site, Antia's FKFanFic2 site, and the FTP site. Nick and Natalie belong to TPTB, Nichole is owned by yours truly. Everything that is in apostrophes '...' are the characters' thoughts. Oh and before I forget, everything in parentheses are notes to be read with the story.

**The Great Ketchup Catastrophe**

Nick Knight sat staring at the big screen television as the ending credits of the latest movie started to end. The movie he let his daughter, Nichole, pick out. He suggested that Natalie Lambert, Nichole, and himself sit down and watch three movies. That way each one could have picked one movie that they would like to see. Nick had picked out "Batman Forever", Natalie had picked "Color of the Night", and to help even things out Nichole had picked "Count Duckula" (for humor purposes of course).

With it being a Saturday night, Nick didn't have to worry about Nichole being up too late. He looked around the loft and could hear the steady beating of two mortal hearts (Okay one mortal and one dhampir, but who is counting anyway. Except for maybe The Count off of "Sesame Street", but that is a totally different fan fic.), and could tell that for once Natalie had stayed awake the entire time. He decided to see what she thought of the movie 'If it could be called that.' "So what did you think about my daughter's choice of entertainment tonight?"

"Are you sure she picked it out and not the one that you claimed?" Natalie knew what the answer was but she had to ask to see what his answer would be.

"Are you questioning my tastes in home entertainment, Doctor?" Nick replied in a mock stern tone of voice.

"Just checking. To answer your first question, it was a change of pace. I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did, Mom." Natalie was startled by the sound of a young lady's voice that came from somewhere behind her. "What was wrong with my 'choice of entertainment', Daddy?" Nichole demanded politely of her father. 'Like I am going to let him get away with teasing my sense of humor!'

"Nothing, Nichole." Nick looked at his offspring hoping that she won't see through his stone mask of indifference. His mask that he had 800 years of practice of making it perfect.

"Don't hand me that line, Daddy. I know better than that." At this time Natalie had wondered toward the kitchen to deposit Nichole's popcorn bowl and glass as well as her own to get out of the line of fire.

"Oh, all right! You had to pick 'Count Duckula'! There I said it! Happy!" Nick exclaimed loudly.

"What was wrong with 'Count Duckula'!" Nichole replied in the same tone of voice.

"Who would believe that a vampire brought a duck across!" Nick shot back.

"That's just my point, Daddy! Nobody is suppose to believe it! It's fiction, not real, fantasy!" Nichole threw back at the vampire who also is her very beloved father (She also threw her arms up in frustration at him). She sighed when he gave her that wounded puppy look that she has yet to build a tolerance for. 'I guess I could let him off the hook, this time.' "I'm sorry, Daddy. I thought you might like to see something different from those serious cop and vampire films. It's 4 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Goodnite, Daddy. Goodnite, Mom."

"Goodnite, Princess. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Nick answered her.

"Goodnite, Nichole. Sweet dreams." Natalie replied.

Making her way toward the kitchen to get a glass of water, Nichole spotted a bottle of Heinz Ketchup sitting on the dinning table. She looked at it with and evil smile and turned toward her father. Nick looked at her dumbfounded until he saw that mischievous grin plastered on her face. Nichole inched her hand toward the bottle, and Nick watched her like he used to do when hunting for victims. Nichole's hand made contact with the target and she wrapped her hand around the bottle. Forgetting about the water, she started to walk toward her bedroom. Halfway toward the stairs, she turned around to face Nick. "Oh and one other thing, Daddy. I think you should try becoming a vegetarian." She threw the bottle his way and made a beeline for the door laughing all the way.

Nick caught the bottle easily and went after his child (but not before he could set the offending dietary substance down), catching her before she could close the door and lock him out. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed, then he gently threw her in the middle. After he knew she landed safely, he launched himself on top of her landing gently and effectively pinning her down on the bed. "Now are you and Nat gaining up on me and my dietary habits!" Nick growled playfully.

The only thing Nichole could do was throw her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the check. "Got you!" She whispered in his ear. "Tell me a story, Daddy. No editing it either!"

"Okay." Nick starts to go into a tale of his past as a mortal boy.

Meanwhile outside in the kitchen, Natalie had an idea for a new protein shake. 'I should do something special for Nichole to thank her for giving me this idea.' With that in mind, she picks up her coat and purse and leaves.

Fini

For those of you who don't know about 'Count Duckula': He is a parody on Count Dracula. The parody being that instead of there being a human, there is a duck who happens to have fangs. The duck drains the juice from vegetables.

Flames will be used for making vegetable kabobs.


End file.
